In Love with The Dark being
by Midnight296
Summary: Niko Burnstones lives in Azeroth for years, she and Jaina will go through adventures as they grow closer to one another. the story is F/F type plus few small things will add as the story goes on.
1. Chapter 1

**In Love with Dark Being**

By:

Midnight296

Warning: I don't own Warcraft or the characters Blizzard does, I only own the characters I create it so don't sue me. Enjoy reading.

Note this is the squeal of The Dark Being Story and before you read this story please go and read The Dark Being First.

 **Chapter 01: Nightmares.**

It has been two weeks since Jaina and Niko went to Dalaran however Jaina looked more tired. Niko was aware that Jaina suffered nightmares lightly in which Jaina woke up screaming or crying or both.

Niko did cook breakfast for herself and Jaina as she sat the table for both of them to have breakfast 'I need to do something with those nightmares.' She thought 'but how? There must be away.' She thought as was eating.

When they were done; Niko again used magic to clean, remove and put everything back their right places. Jaina laid down on the couch and closed her eyes.

Niko let Jaina sleep and went to her workshop to do some work, she has the leather order to delivered by noon which she nearly finished the leather order and sent it away to the buyer when she has done with her work and went to deliver the order, she got paid for the order and left.

Niko came back home but before she opened the front door, she heard a scream, Niko shifted into her shadow form and ghosted in, she was ready to kill anyone inside that about to harm Jaina, however, there was no one.

Niko shifted back to human form as she went to the couch and kneeled down "Jaina wake-up." She said as she placed her hand on Jaina's shoulder and shook her gently.

Jaina snapped awake and she nearly cast a spell on Niko to hit but Niko stopped her, Niko placed her hands on Jaina's cheek "calm down Jaina, it's me Niko." She said.

Jaina blinked several times before she looked at the girl "Niko, I…" she started to cry again. Niko pulled Jaina into a hug and started to smooth her pain as she rubbed Jaina's back on circle "shhh it's ok Jaina." She said gently.

"But… I was about to attack you." Jaina said as she felt bad enough that she was about to attack Niko but she was stopped by Niko.

Niko knew whatever cause Jaina like this was a nightmare and horrible one just like the rest. She pulled away from the hug and shook head "it's ok Jaina." She told her again as she looked at her "say how about we go to a picnic today so you can relax?" She asked.

Jaina looked at her and thought for a moment "alright." She answered.

Niko smiled as she let go of Jaina "great, now let see what I will prepare for the picnic." She said as she was thinking, then she went to got what they will need for picnic.

It took Niko about an hour to be fully prepared, Niko did insist that Jaina wore different today, Niko brought a new set of clothes that fit Jaina perfectly, Niko told Jaina to change as she handed the set of clothes to Jaina who took them. Jaina went into the bedroom and changed into the set of clothes that Niko gave her.

Niko was waiting for Jaina awhile Jaina was changing, Niko was thinking how she could help Jaina and what ways she could use, Niko heard a female voice in her mind, she heard the same female voice when she came back alive after she died, the female voice told her that something will be delivered to her to help. Niko blinked as she then thanked the voice.

Jaina came out and looked at Niko "Niko." She called her.

Niko blinked and smiled "yes Jaina." She said.

"How do I look?" Jaina asked.

Niko stared at her as she felt her heart beating fast 'she is beautiful and a breathtaking.' She blushed as she saw her so beautiful "you look beautiful." She said.

Jaina looked at Niko and noticed her blush, she heard what Niko said to her, it made Jaina blushed as well, Jaina cleared her throat "shall we go?" she asked.

Niko nodded as she took carried the basket "ready when you are ready my lady." She flirted. Jaina giggled as she and Niko got outside the cabin. Niko closed and locked the door, she looked at Jaina smiled "let us go." She said.

Jaina smiled back as she linked her arm with Niko's as the two walked to where the picnic will be. Niko led Jaina through the forest, Jaina looked around as she walked with Niko.

"Niko where we are going?" Jaina asked.

Niko smiled as she looked at her "to my favorite secret place… it is like a small piece of heaven." She added.

Once they arrived at the secret place that Niko knew where it was, it was a beautiful yet private place, it was indeed a small piece of heaven as Niko said it.

It has a small waterfall and small natural pool; there were fruit trees around, also a small cave that can be used to take shelter if it started to rain, also there were a natural bed of flowers and roses.

At Dalaran; the news about what happened two weeks ago when Jaina came and visited Dalaran with a girl not older than 14 years old and what happened to Kelc. There were rumors about what happened that day and why Kelc has a broken nose.

Kelc's nose healed by priest's healing spell, Kelc was sitting with rest of Kirin tor council as they were discussing the planning of the classes of the mages and who will handle them.

After the meeting over; Archmage Khadgar spoke to Kelc "Archmage Kelc will it be fine with you to teach more advanced mage classes?" he asked.

Kelc nodded "yes." He answered, "is something you need to speak about Archmage Khadgar?" He asked as he looked at the human archmage.

"Yes, in fact, there is." The human archmage answered, "about what did happen two weeks ago with Archmage Proudmoore." He added.

"What about it?" Kelc asked.

"what you did two weeks cause to start rumors." Khadgar said, "Archmage Proundmoore made it clear that she won't take part in anything to do with council business." He added, "I know you trying to bring her back but she won't accept it, she said clearly that she wants to stay out of it." He told her "you better respect what she wants Archmage Kelc." He added.

"Very well." Kelc sighed "is there anything else you want discuss Archmage?" he asked.

"No, that's all, you are dismissed." Khadgar looked at Kelc who turned around and left, Khadgar then teleported from Chamber of wind to his office where he started to do the paperwork.

Kelc walked to the apartment that he used to share with Jaina, he wanted Jaina back, however, but no matter what he did, she will never come back to him even what he will do, it would pissed off the human archmage and he went against what the human archmage told him not do.

By the time Jaina and Niko returned home, It was night; the two had dinner after they cleaned and they took bath one at the time and when it was Jaina's turn to take a bath. A book appeared on the coffee table along with small message paper. Niko picked the message note and read it.

*Dear Niko, I hope this book helps you with what you need and how you can deal with nightmares, good luck… Elder Black Dawn*

Niko re-read the massage note and blinked 'Elder Black Dawn mmmm I wonder who is this Elder Black Dawn.' She thought.

Jaina came out after she took her bath, she wore a nightgown and has a towel on her hair, she looked to see Niko in deep thinking "Niko is something wrong?" she asked.

Niko shook her head and smiled "nothing wrong." She said as she stood up after put the massage note under the leather covered book. She walked to Jaina and kissed her on the cheek that made Jaina blushed.

When Niko pulled back "what? You never have an after bath kiss before?" she asked.

Jaina was still blushing "after bath kiss?" she asked.

"Guess you never have that before." Niko said, "well from now on, you will have your after bath kiss." She added.

"ok." Jaina said as she blushed darkly 'she is teasing me or flirting or something else.' She wondered as she felt her heart beating fast.

Niko looked at her "ready to sleep?" she asked.

Jaina nodded "Niko." She called out.

"yes Jaina?"

"The bed is big; we both can sleep on it." Jaina told Niko.

Niko smiled "it' better you sleep alone on it, you look tired and need to be relax." She told her.

Jaina sighed as she went to the bedroom but before she got in, she looked at Niko smiled "goodnight Niko." She said.

"Night Jaina, sweet dreams," Niko said as she watched Jaina went inside and close the door. Niko laid down on the couch as she read the book, she finished the book before she fell asleep.

Niko was awake by a terrified scream, Niko rushed to the bedroom and to the bed to see that Jaina was screaming "No stop, don't… no, please no. NOOOO." She cried.

Niko started to wake Jaina up shaking her shoulder, Jaina used a fireball spell that hit Niko, however, Niko able to catch it with her hand and closed her hand around the fireball and it was gone.

Jaina woke up as she was crying, she then threw herself into Niko's arms, Niko sat on the bed as she held Jaina "it's ok Jaina, it was not real." She said gently. Jaina was shaking as she was still holding on Niko. They both stay like this for some time.

Niko pushed Jaina gently to look at her; she wiped her tears "are you alright?" she asked.

Jaina nodded "yes… no, I am not." She said, "those nightmares are horrible." She added.

"Tell me about them." Niko told her as she smiled encouraging smile.

Jaina looked at the girl and started to tell her, she told her some of her nightmares about Arthas and how he became a king lich as well trying to kill her, there also nightmares about Theramore, also there were ones where she died and was brought back to life when Garrosh was on the court of crimes he did. And last but not least Kelc who turned into a twisted looking dragon and killed everyone.

Niko listen to her and what she said, she conjured a glass of water for Jaina who drink it, Niko was about to leave after she removed the empty glass of water with a wave of her hand.

"Niko, could you please stay?" Jaina asked.

"You want me to stay with you till you fall asleep?" Niko looked at her.

"No." Jaina said, "I want you to stay with me all time." She added.

Niko nodded "ok, I will be back." She said as she left to check something, she came back after few minutes to see Jaina took the right side of the bed.

Niko closed the door of the bedroom and went to bed, she took the left side, the two laid down on the bed, Jaina snuggled closer to Niko "could you hold me Niko?" she asked.

"Sure," Niko said as she wrapped her arms around Jaina and hugged her, Niko started to rub Jaina's back to help her to relax, Niko could tell that Jaina was relaxed.

Jaina started to fall asleep again "good night Niko." She said.

Niko smiled "night." She said as she watched Jaina slowly falling asleep, she caressed Jaina's hair before she placed a gentle kiss on Jaina's forehead 'she is the most beautiful creature, I can not help myself on what I will do next.' She thought she leaned closer, Niko's heart beating started to hammer, she placed a gentle kiss on Jaina's lips, she pulled back as she blushed 'I just kissed her, she… she has kissable lips.' She thought as she looked at Jaina for hours before she fell asleep.

Niko was not aware but Jaina was barely awake when Niko kissed her forehead then her lips which the one on her lips was lighter, she was not sure of the second kiss that was placed on her lips by Niko, she thought it may be a dream and maybe not.


	2. Chapter 2

**In Love with Dark Being**

By:

Midnight296

Warning: I don't own Warcraft or the characters Blizzard does, I only own the characters I create it so don't sue me. Enjoy reading.

Note: this is the squeal to **The Dark Being** Story.

 **Chapter 02: My Protective Monster.**

It has been a few weeks now; Jaina kept having nightmares at night but less than before, thanks to Niko. Whenever Niko was next to and hugged her, Jaina won't see any nightmare. She wondered if Niko did something to stop those nightmares from coming to her when she asleep.

Jaina was sitting outside after she and Niko have breakfast, she watched as the girl chopped woods 'she is a beautiful girl yet powerful, she remind of the Sylvanas Windrunner when she was alive.

Niko was wearing a sleeveless shirt, leather pants, and knee boots as she still chopping woods to store it for winter which it will be cold this year.

'She just not beautiful and strong but also intelligent and talented as well.' Jaina thought as she looked to see Niko throw the woods to the pile and took more woods and started to chop them into pieces, Jaina's mind started to wonder about that night and did really Niko kiss her on lips or she was dreaming. She blushed at that thought; she didn't notice that Niko was looking at her.

Niko sensed that someone was staring at her, she stopped what she was doing and looked to see Jaina was looking at her, she seemed in deep thought not noticing that Niko was looking at her, Niko smiled 'she seemed to be miles away.' She thought as she put the axe down and went to her, she kneeled down as she started to Jaina, and her face was inches away from Jaina "Azeroth to Jaina." She said.

Jaina snapped out her thought "oh." She blushed as she noticed how close was Niko if anyone saw that, they will think that they were about to kiss "are you done with woods?" she asked.

Niko nodded "yes." She said as she waved her hand, the woods and the axe got into the shade and the door closed after the woods and axe were in and on their places. Niko looked at Jaina "would you like to take a walk?" she asked.

Jaina nodded "yes." She said "I will need to get herbs." She added.

"Alright, I will take a bath and changed," Niko told her as she and Jaina headed back in the house.

Jaina was walking next to Niko, she took a sneak look at Niko "Niko." She called out.

Niko looked at her "what is it, my lady." She smiled.

Jaina blushed 'oh gods is back again to flirting with me… also kissing cheek and hugs are…' She thought as she cleared her throat "do you know where I find herbs?" she asked.

Niko nodded "yes." She said as she took Jaina's hand to lead her, Jaina followed her, they reached the place where it full with herbs, Jaina smiled "this place is amazing, Niko." she said after she saw the place "how you able to find such place?" she asked as she looked at the girl.

Niko smiled "I wonder around Jaina, this forest is my home for years and I know every inch of it like the back of my own hand." She answered.

Jaina looked at Niko before she hugged her and kissed on the cheek, she pulled away from Niko and smiled a shy smile, then she went to collect herbs and put them in herbs bag.

Niko placed her hand on her cheek where Jaina kissed her, she smiled as she watched her, Niko sat under a tree on flat sitting rock awhile Jaina collected the herbs she needed, Niko was thinking of few thing, she heard something that made her snapped out of her thoughts, her eyes narrowed as she scanned the area around, she heard it again 'there to the left.' As she soon she thought that a group of hooded figure came out and attacked Jaina, Niko jumped on her feet as she threw several spells that hit the closest attackers to Jaina "Jaina watch out." Niko warned she cast more spells killing the attackers that been hit by spells earlier. Jaina got up on her feet and turned around jus tine to see the first attackers got hit and killed on spot.

One of the attackers fired an arrow that hit Niko on arm "Niko watch out." She said as she hit the hooded hunter with a spell, Niko moved fast as she took her blade out and killed the hooded hunter moving to left and side stabbing and firing spells.

Jaina was also using spells against the attack that till an arrow was about to hit Jaina and killed her, Niko saw it as she moved to look it, the arrow got Niko on her chest, Niko kneeled down "NIKO." She called the girl she rushed to the girl side after she frozen few hooded attackers.

The leader of the attackers ordered a re-group as he stood in front of them "now that brat is hurt and you lady you are ours to enjoy." He said as his men laughed "kill the girl and bring the lady." He ordered his men who walked to get Jaina.

Jaina got on her feet and stood to protect Niko who was kneeling on the ground, Niko was bowing her head as her front lock of her hair was covering her eyes, Jaina was out of mana, she gripped Niko's blade and held it with her hands "don't come any closer." She warned that made men stopped.

"Now… now lady, put down that blade before you hurt yourself." The leader as he walked to Jaina and in fast motion, he disarmed her from the blade making her dropped it before he gripped her by her arm "you are pretty, you will do fine to satisfy my need then my men need." He said, he pulled her close and about to kiss, Jaina then spat on his face "YOU BITCH." He yelled as he slapped her on the cheek, she fell down "I will fucking kill you bitch just after I rape you." He said as he walked to Jaina, he got down as he held her down in order to force her down and so what he wanted with her.

"NO… Let of me." Jaina cried out as she fought him trying to push him off her.

The man who was on top of Jaina was throw off her and flew right on his men "STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU SCUM.." Niko yelled as she was on her feet even with two arrows stuck on her; one on her arm and the other on her chest.

Jaina looked to see Niko stood before her "Niko." She said.

Without looking away from the hooded men "don't worry Jaina, I will deal with them once and for all." She said.

The leader got up "attack her, kill them both." He ordered, all the men and their leader attack Niko who blasted them with powerful spells sending them back flying.

The leader got up "get the guns and shot that brat now." He ordered.

"Jaina take a shelter behind that rock, hurry," Niko said, Jaina got up and went to where Niko told her to hide.

There was a sound of guns being fired and spells blasted on Noin, Jaina saw that all the bullets and spells slammed into Niko "Niko, No." she cried as she saw the smoke covered the area where Niko was.

The men cheered, the leader nodded "well she is gone." He said then he looked at Jaina "now for you Bitch, I will deal with you." Added as he walked to her, Jaina didn't move as she was shocked seeing what happened to Niko and thought that Niko was gone, the leader of hooded men lifted the battle axe to kill Jaina.

There was a sound of a heart beating that made the man looked around "what was that." He said as he looked at his men who looked scared of what they were seeing.

"Sir look." One of his men said as he pointed.

The leader looked to see feather cocoon, it looked alive and pulsing then it opened up, whatever was hidden caused the men to step, the leader of hooded men watched as his eyes widen in horror. Jaina looked to see the creature that was standing where Niko was once stood.

A creature stood 10 feet tall, that creature was Niko, however she looked terrifying that even men froze in their places as they saw it, Niko has pale skin, she has two pulled back horns that pointed backward, tattoos cover Niko's body, arms, Niko's face which stopped at each side of Niko face, Niko's clothes wore a black leather top, and black leather pants, her boots an iron plates that it looks like a wolf feet, her hands were clawed covered tattoos as well. The feathery cocoon was nothing but Niko's wings which they are black. There were chains around Niko's arms and legs. Her ears were more elf ears now.

Niko opened her eyes which they were a mix of red greenish yellow and grey, unlike her normal eyes color "stay away from her." She said as her voice was more demonic as well very cold, she took off running before she gripped the leader's from his neck and lifted him up on the air, the move made the man drop the axe "I did tell you to stay away yet you don't listen." She started to squeeze his neck, the man struggled to get free, Niko broken his neck and throw him away, she looked at the rest of the men.

She took few steps, she stood in the middle "any wish to attack me feel free." She said as she fold and unfold her wings.

The men looked at her before they attacked her, they attacked her with magic and bullets however nothing hit her, Niko stood there and her face was emotionless, she raised her hand and called a spell "I call upon the power of God of darkness, lightning, and wind to befall those doomed mortals and remove them from my sight." She said and as soon as Niko finished the spell, the sky became dark, the wind picked up and roared then lightning strikes fall down on hooded men and made them fell down one by one, Niko waved her hand "be gone." She said as the dead bodies of hooded men and their leader turned into dust and the windblown their remaining away.

Jaina closed her eyes and covered them as soon as the wind picked up, she heard the men screamed in anyone till they stopped. A few moments later; Jaina removed her hand and opened her eyes to see the men no more. She saw the creature standing there, she came out from the rock and looked at Niko.

"I know you may not want to see me, this is the monster that everyone fears." Niko said as she looked at the sky "I understand if you want to leave." She added as she looked down.

Jaina looked at Niko's back 'that is one of Niko's form.' She looked at the horns, wings, tattoos on her arms, she saw the chains 'even everyone saw her a monster…. She.' She thought as she went to her, she stood before her and looked at Niko's face, she felt fear but also something else, she knew what was it, she reached up as if asking Niko get down.

Niko kneeled and stayed still, she let Jaina touched her, she closed her eyes and waited. Jaina touched Niko's ears, horns, face even her hands then Jaina placed her hands on Niko's cheeks and started at the halfling face, she saw tattoos closely, they weren't any kind of tattoos "Niko." She called out. Niko opened her eyes and looked Jaina, she saw Jaina was smiling "thank you, you protect me and save my life." She hugged Niko as her face pressed against Niko's breasts.

Niko made a soft rumble before Niko glowed and shift her form to human "you are not scared of me?" she asked.

"no, I am not, it just I was surprised seeing it." Jaina answered, "it can be terrifying yet useful." She added as she looked at Niko, she got up "come let's go home." She told her.

Niko nodded to her as she picked her blade and the herbs bag before she and Jaina returned home. Niko was worry that Jaina may leave her but instead Jaina told her she will stay also she told her from now on, the two will sleep in the same bedroom and on the same bed.

That cause Niko to blush, the two then started to make dinner and sat to eat it once it's ready after dinner and cleaned up, Jaina was in the bedroom waiting for Niko who went to take a bath, after awhile Niko was back wearing a shirt and shorts and a towel on her hair.

Niko put the towel and hang on the chair, she sensed someone behind her when she turned around, she saw Jaina who smiled "is something…" Niko about to ask Jaina only to be stopped by Jaina kissing her cheek.

Niko blushed as she looked at her "I…" she said but stopped, she watched Jaina who stepped away and went to bed.

"Are you coming to bed Niko?" Jaina asked.

Niko nodded as she went left side and got on the bed, she looked at Jaina "mm Jaina." She said as she still blushing "why you did k-kiss me on the cheek?" she asked.

"I took my after bath kissing," Jaina answered that which made Niko blushed darker. The two laid down after the light off, Niko was starting at the ceiling till she felt a poke, Niko looked to see Jaina on her side and looking at her "open your arms, I want my snuggles." She said.

Niko obeyed, she opened her arms as Jaina hugged her and snuggled close, Niko wrapped her arms around Jaina and held her close, Jaina sighed "much better." She said as she looked at Niko and smiled.

Niko looked back at her and smiled "I guess you prefer sleeping like this." She said.

"you bet it is, it is much better to sleep in your arms." Jaina said as she rested her head against Niko's breasts "good night Niko." She said as she closed her eyes.

Niko gulped as she was nervous now "good night Jaina." She said as she watched the archmage human asleep.

A few hours later Niko fell asleep as well, thankfully none of them awake tonight, they slept till morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**In Love with Dark Being**

By:

Midnight296

Warning: I don't own Warcraft or the characters Blizzard does, I only own the characters I create it so don't sue me. Enjoy reading.

Note: this is the squeal to **The Dark Being** Story.

 **Chapter 03: In Stormwind.**

Jaina and Niko went to Stormwind for shopping; they need to prepare for Winter Veil; after they done shopping at the Trade district before they went to old town, Jaina was thinking about to give Niko a winter veil gift, she told Niko to go ahead and returned to the inn.

Niko nodded and left but she didn't return to the inn instead Niko went to the Shady Lady after she done from there, she went to Gallina Winery shop, she brought what she needed from there before she went back to the inn.

Jaina found blade which can be a good gift for Niko and purchase it and leave to get back to the inn, she was surprised to see Anduin walking on the street.

"Aunt Jaina," Anduin called her and smiled at her.

"Hello, Anduin." She smiled as she and Anduin went for a walk as they as they did chat, they headed the keep and once they were there; there were two men from Kirin tor; one was Khadgar himself and the other was Kelc.

The two archmages came to meet the king; Jaina never really want to be anywhere near the Kirin tor business, she looked at Anduin "I will go now." She said, "a friend of mine is waiting for me, we will talk later." She added.

Anduin nodded; he watched Jaina turned and about to leave "aunt Jaina before you go, will attend the winter veil party?" the king boy waiting for her to answer.

Jaina looked at him "I see if I can attend or not." She said as she left, Kelc excused himself as he said he has to leave to and deal with some matters of blue Dragonflight, the king boy and the archmage nodded.

However, Kelc was not going to deal with some matters of blue Dragonflight as he said instead he went after Jaina as soon as he out, she saw Jaina about to go the stairs "Jaina." He called her name.

Jaina stopped and looked at him "what is it archmage Kelcagose." She looked at him coldly.

"we need to talk." Jaina's ex-lover said as he walked to her then stop few steps away from her "about us, you and I." he added as he smiled.

"There is nothing to talk about, Archmage." Jaina said, "There is no us." She added.

"Yes, there is." Kelc said as he gripped her wrist to pull her close to him and held her close "don't you miss us like this?" He asked in a husky tone.

"No." Jaina answered, "and let go of me." She added.

Kelc smiled as he then cast a spell to limit Jaina, however, he cloaked the spell so Jaina doesn't know what was it "oh come on honey you know we are together and you always miss me." He added Jaina pushed her away and off her "don't dare to cast a spell to make me fall in love with you." She looked at him "we are done and through." With that, she teleported away.

Kelc grinned 'that bitch won't be able to cast magic well.' He said as he turned about and went back to the keep.

Jaina appeared in the inn and inside the room that she and Niko are staying in during their staying in Stormwind. Niko looked at Jaina to see her shaking, she got out of couch "Jaina, are you alright?" she asked as she touched Jaina's arm.

Jaina looked at her "I am fine, it just.." she about to finish but stopped.

Niko sighed as she led Jaina to the couch, the two sat down on couch "what's wrong, you look like you have seen a demon or something?" she asked.

"it's Kelcagose, he is here in Stormwind along with archmage Khadgar," Jaina answered as she told her what happened between her and the blue aspect.

Niko listened to her as she placed a hand on Jaina's hand "it's ok Jaina." She said. Jaina looked at Niko to see her smiling.

"but Niko, he tried to cast a spell on me." Jaina said, "he trying to get me back to him and I don't want that." She added.

"If he doesn't get it that you don't want that then I shall teach him a lesson to leave you alone." Niko said as she looked at Jaina as she stood up "I will be back." She said as she about to leave.

"Niko stop." Jaina stood up and gripped the girl's arm.

Niko looked at her "why?" she asked.

"I don't want you to get hurt," Jaina answered as she looked at Niko.

Niko blinked for a moment "you are scared that he will hurt me." She said as she moved closer to her. Jaina let go of the girl's arm and looked away.

"Niko stepped closer and placed a hand on Jaina's cheek "Jaina." She said gently.

Jaina looked at her, she blushed "I don't want you to get hurt, he… he could kill you." She said, "I… I care about you so much that I don't want you to get hurt." She added.

Niko sensed they been watched, she did one thing, she moved her hand as everything they brought from Stormwind got teleported away back to their home, Niko took Jaina's hand "we are going home." With that, the two teleported away.

There were two figures were on the roof just above the room where Jaina and Niko were staying, they were closed to the window to listen, the first growled: "damn they got away, the master will not be pleased." She said.

"Indeed he won't." The second one looked at the first "come on Worgen lets head back and report." She added with that they both teleported away.

Kelc was sitting on the couch as he was drinking whiskey awhile waiting for his spies to come back, there was a sound of teleporting spell then two ladies came from the balcony from the room, the two ladies kneeled.

One of the two females was a worgen wearing rouge leather armor awhile the other one was a high elf wearing a mage robe; Kelc looked at the two ladies "report." He said. The two ladies reported of what they were, Kelc listen to the report once the two females done, Kelc stood up and told them to stand up and follow him to bedchamber, the two females obey.

He then ordered the female Worgen to return to human form and removed her gear, the female Worgen obeyed, Kelc watched the rouge Worgen taking her gears off, she was attractive in her human form, he licked his lips as he stood up and pulled the rouge closed to kiss her.

The rouge kissed Kelc back as she moaned into a kiss while he messages her full left breast teasing her nipple. Kelc moaned as well as he felt a pair of lips on his neck, the high elf mage kissed him. Kelc smiled and pulled her also into a kiss, as things grew hotter and the foreplay between the Kelc and the two ladies grew bolder. He cast a spell on his clothes and the robe of high elf disappeared. Sounds of moan been heard from the bedchamber that Kelc was staying in.

It has been hours since Niko and Jaina returned and after stored what they brought from Stormwind; Niko told Jaina to rest and will talk later about the holdup talk they had in Stormwind before Niko teleported herself and Jaina home.

Jaina nodded and went to rest as Niko told her to do however Niko never told Jaina why teleported away like that during their talk and out of blue but Niko knew the reason behind her sudden teleporting, she knew they been watched as well whoever was watching them was listening to their talk and Niko didn't want to risk Jaina at any cost, Jaina was a very important person to Niko.

Awhile Jaina was resting in the bedroom; Niko went to her workshop to do some work when she was done, she stored the leathers she done with away then she left, she closed the door, she sighed as she stood in the living room, Niko was thinking of their talk back to the Stormwind and what Jaina about to tell her 'what she was about to tell me, damn those spies were listening whatever they were there for, I won't risk Jaina's life.' She thought as she took a glass and filled with water when she was done, she cast a spell to clean it and put it back in its place 'well I better read a book.' She thought as she went to the bookcase to pick a book up, she has chosen a book but before she picked it up.

A scream came that made Niko rushed into the bedroom, she went straight to bed, she got on and held Jaina "Jaina wake up." She said. Jaina was fighting Niko in her sleep "let go of me Kelcagose… no, let go of me" She said.

"wake up Jaina it's me Niko…it's ok Jaina, it's me." Niko repeated again and again as she held Jaina awhile Jaina was hitting Niko with her fists.

"No…. stop don't hurt Niko… NO." at this Jaina woke up and started to cry, Niko held her close and rocking her gently "shhh Jaina, it's ok, it's just a bad dream, it's not real." Niko smoothed Jaina as best as she could, she rubbed Jaina's back to calm her down.

Once Jaina calmed down, she looked at Niko "Niko, It was horrible, he did hurt you, he killed you." She said as she started to cry again "I…you died." She heaved as she looked like about to throw up.

"calm down Jaina, take deep breaths," Niko told Jaina who nodded shakily, she did as Niko told her to do, she took deep breaths to calm herself down.

"see you are fine, it was a bad dream." Niko told her "and look I am fine." She added as she let Jaina look at her "he won't hurt or kill me." She told her.

Niko held Jaina closed, she summoned a glass of water for Jaina and gave it her; Jaina drank it and gave the empty glass to Niko who put it on the nightstand.

Niko pushed Jaina gently "I will make us some snack." She about to stand up but Jaina stopped her and pulled her back to bed, she hugged Niko closed "don't go." Jaina said.

Niko looked at her and stroked Jaina's cheek, the two locked eyes with one another "lay down Jaina." She said, "I will sit on the chair and watch you." She added.

Jaina shook her head "hold me." She said.

Niko nodded as she laid down next to Jaina and held her, Jaina snuggled next to Niko "mmm Niko." She called the girl's name.

"Yes, Jaina?"

"About what we were talking about Stormwind."

"What about you?" the halfling asked the human.

"I… I need to tell you something." Jaina said as she blushed "about the reason why I didn't let go after my ex." She added.

"and what is it Jaina." Niko looked at Jaina giving her full undivided attention.

Jaina was scared of rejection from Niko after what she will tell her next, she looked at the girl seeing her waiting "Niko please don't hate me…I love you." She finally said it.

Niko smiled as she heard Jaina answer "I love you too." She said as she looked at Jaina.

"You do, really?" Jaina asked "You don't think I am disgusting." she said as she looked at the girl.

"Really." Niko answered as she smiled "and if I hate you, do think I can do this to you." She pulled Jaina close and kissed her on lips.

Jaina blushed, she was stunned for few moments before she started to kiss Niko back, they broke the kiss after few moments. Jaina placed her finger to her own lips and touched 'I did kiss Niko… I just did.' She thought as her heart was still hammering from the kiss 'kiss Niko, I kissed Niko…' she thought.

Niko blinked "oh my I hope I didn't break her." She whispered "Jaina." she called Jaina who snapped out of her thoughts as well as she heard her name.

"Are you ok, I was too forward to you?" Niko asked.

Jaina shook her head "No, it's just." She blushed "I never kiss a girl before." She added as she looked down

"And?"

"It feels nice and…" the human looked the halfling "I love it." She said as she blushed.

"Want me to kiss you?" Niko asked.

"Yes please," Jaina answered as Niko leaned down and kissed her, Jaina held Niko closed to deepen the kiss, they both moaned as they started a new part of their lives together.

That was Falling in love….

Sorry for all Kelc/Jaina fans but this story is F/F and yes it is Jaina/Niko so deal with it, I never like Kelc from the beginning; you will know soon enough, I may show several dark thoughts of mine within the story.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, feel free to leave a comment.


	4. Chapter 4

**In Love with Dark Being**

By:

Midnight296

Warning: I don't own Warcraft or the characters Blizzard does, I only own the characters I create it so don't sue me. Enjoy reading.

Note: this is the squeal to **The Dark Being** Story.

 **Chapter 04: Love and Winter Veil.**

Niko smiled after what happened last night, she was feeding the fire in the fireplace with woods, she looked at the kitchen corner where Jaina was standing and making breakfast for both of them.

Niko stood up after she done with fire and went to Jaina, she wrapped her arms around Jaina waist, Niko rested her head against Jaina's shoulder, and she kissed Jaina neck "smell so good." She said.

Jaina smiled as she felt her new finding of love wrapped her arms around Jaina's waist then a pair of lips found their way to Jaina's neck; Jaina let out a light moan "it will be ready soon." She said.

Niko smiled "you know you look sexy standing here and making breakfast." She said.

Jaina giggled "you are flirting my love." She said.

"Indeed I am." Niko nodded and then she kissed her lover's neck again then she licked a spot there before she gently sucked on the skin. Jaina let out moan much louder that made Niko's smile wide.

"Niko." Jaina called her new love moaned "I need to finish our breakfast." She added.

"Well after we had breakfast." Niko said as she leaned into her Jaina's left ear "I will make love to you." She added as she licked behind Jaina's left her and let go of her, Jaina blushed darkly at what Niko just said.

Niko smiled and went to the bedroom and closed the door behind her that made Jaina relaxed and finished her cook. Jaina called Niko and told her breakfast was ready, Niko came out dressing on a top, belt, leather pants and boots, the black tattoos showed clearly on her arms and part of her neck and a little bit under the neck.

Jaina found tattoos strange yet beautiful 'beautiful and sexy.' She thought she took a look at Niko to find Niko smiling at her; Jaina blushed as she looked at her cooking trying to think of the girl that was sitting on the chair of the dining table.

After breakfast and cleaning afterward the breakfast; Niko picked Jaina up in her arms and went to their bedroom, she gently placed the Archmage on the bed, she half laid on top of her and kissed her gently. Jaina kissed her back as the two started to move their hands on each other's bodies.

Niko moved down to kiss her Jaina's neck, she licked and sucked the skin there while her hands moving to her Jaina's breasts, she rubbed and massaged through the top that Jaina wore. Niko teased the nipples as she made them harden.

Jaina moaned as she couldn't believe it how Niko made her feel so good, she wondered if the girl has a good experience in making love that thought went out the window as soon as she was bare chest and Niko found her way down to her breasts she moaned even louder when Niko started to kiss and lick around, she went far burying her face between Jaina's beasts and licked the area there.

Niko took her sweet time and pleasured Jaina just by teasing the archmage's breasts with her lips, tongue, and fingers, Jaina panted and moaned as she been pleasured by her lover. Moving lower to her Jaina's belly, she placed kisses and licked there as her hands traveled lower, she tagged Jaina pants and removed them fully. Her hands caressing and rubbing gently Jaina's waist, hips and thighs and moved up again, her hand accidentally brush against Jaina's panties feeling them wet.

Jaina moaned louder "oh god, there…" she said between moans and pants that made the dark being smiled as she parted Jaina's legs so she laid between them, she caressed the legs before moved in closer, she rubbed her noise on wet spot causing Jaina to shudder, Niko licked taking the first taste of her lover.

It was too toxic for Niko; the taste, the smell, and the noises that Jaina was making, they were music to Niko's ears as Niko was playing Jaina like a violin. Niko unhooked her fingers on each side of the panties and pulled down and fully removed them, she dropped behind the bed next to pants and top.

Niko looked at her lover who now laid naked on bed "if you could see how beautiful you are Jaina." She said, "in fact, you are the most beautiful creature on Azeroth Jaina." She added.

"Niko." Jaina said as she blushed "don't tease me." She added.

Niko moved up and kissed Jaina awhile caressing Jaina's cheek, she felt Jaina killed her back, the two moaned awhile their kisses were growing deeper and hotter, Niko broke the kiss. Niko moved then to kiss Jaina's neck then she moved lower to Jaina's breasts and kissing them, teasing the nipple a bit making Jaina moaned and arched her back a little, Niko moved her hands on Jaina's sides of breasts, her left her felt Jaina' heart beating fast.

Niko moved to kiss Jaina's belly then she went back to laid between Jaina's parted legs, Niko kissed the inner thighs on each side without touching Jaina's pussy, she smiled as she then blew her breath against Jaina's wet pussy making her even wetter than before. At that she made Jaina let out a cry, Niko rubbed Jaina's legs before kissing Jaina's pussy.

"Oh gods." Jaina cried out as she came just from Niko made her first connect with her lips only.

Niko let out a small giggle before she started to lick; she made a noise as she tasted her lover "so sweet." She said in a husky tone that was heavy with desire and lust to pleasure Jaina. She parted the outer lips of Jaina's pussy before dripped her tongue, Jaina moaned louder and panted, she was shuddering more as she felt Niko's tongue inside, she felt it every corner from inside, she couldn't believe how excellent Niko doing just tongue work not even Kalec could perform the same oral as Niko, Niko was the best on that.

Niko moved her tongue around caressing, teasing and touching every spot inside the archmage's pussy, she placed two fingers inside rubbing and caressing as she let her tongue went deeper, her tongue hit a sensitive spot causing the archmage to cry in pleasure she gripped a handful of Niko's black hair.

Niko understood what her lover's want, she started to move her fingers and her tongue faster and deeper giving her lover the pleasure she needed now.

The archmage moved her hips as she moaned, panted and let out cries of pleasure on what was Niko doing to her which was amazing, Jaina's mind, soul, heart, and body were in the pleasure of what the halfling was doing to her.

Niko kept moving faster and deeper, she could feel Jaina's pussy walls contract around her tongue and her finger 'good thing I have a long tongue, from the movement inside she is so close.' She thought she moved her tongue deeper moving around and across the walls, as it hit several sensitive spots, Jaina cried out as she was on edge 'there she on the edge one more move and she will come.' She thought. Niko pulled her tongue back then pushed in hitting the G spot that caused Jaina to griped Niko closed as she arched her back and let out a scream "NIKO." She screamed Niko's name with pleasure as she passed out.

Niko licked her to clean her pussy from love juices before she pulled her tongue and fingers out, she licked her own fingers before she laid next Jaina as she held her, she let Jaina rest before Jaina woke up from heavy pleasure wave.

When Jaina woke up, she felt the halfling against her, she looked down to see Niko burying her face between Jaina's breast, Niko was purring awhile her face was between soft mounds as Niko nuzzled them, Jaina giggled gently "I see you have a thing for my breasts." She said.

"Yes." Niko said as she looked at her while she nuzzled "they are so soft and beautiful just like you." She added.

"Filterer," Jaina said as she moved her hand to stroke Nikos's hair then she stroked Niko's hair. Niko made a cute noise "you know, you are indeed a unique as well you know how to make a lady withering in pleasure." She added.

Niko smiled "I'm glad." She told her "I hope I was not rouge with you." She added.

"You weren't you were so sweet when you made love to me," Jaina said as she pulled Niko up, she kissed Niko who kissed back, Jaina took a chance and rolled them over so she was on top of Niko.

Niko giggled "someone is edgy." She said.

"you bet." With that Jaina started to removed Niko's clothes, she copied Niko's movements, Niko moaned "you are teasing." She said.

"I am." Jaina smiled a toothy smile as she fully removed Niko clothes and started to pleasure her, Niko's pants and moans been all that was coming from the bedroom.

After Niko's love session, the two were cuddling and talking before they both rest, the two missed lunch.

The two lovers woke up before sunset, they went and took bath together, when they have done, the two dressed in clean clothes and sat on the couch talking before Niko stood up and went to start dinner; Jaina came to help her in cooking.

When their dinner was on the dining table, the two sat down and started to eat, however, Jaina was thinking about the winter veil party that Anduin inviting her to come to it. Anduin still consider Jaina a family even after his father passed away and even what happened during the fight against the legion, Niko looked at Jaina even she could now hear Jaina clearly she didn't tell her she heard her thought instead Niko just ask her.

Niko was biting on a piece of meat and swallowed it after she chewed it "what is it Jaina, something trouble you?" she asked.

Jaina looked at Niko "nothing really." She answered, "It's just Anduin inviting me to Winter Veil Party in the keep." She added.

"The king boy." Niko simply said.

Jaina chuckled at the title "now Niko be respectful he is the king of Stormwind." She said.

"Yeah.. yeah.' Niko made a sign with her hand "he is the king yes but not my king." She added, "go on tell me." She told her.

"well Anduin is still considering me a family still even after what happened and yesterday he inviting me when I saw him," Jaina said as she looked at Niko.

Niko listened as she looked at Jaina "when the party will be?" she asked.

"Day tomorrow," Jaina answered as she looked at her.

"oh." Niko looked down.

"I will come back soon before even the party was over." Jaina said "you know why?" she asked.

"Why?"

"Because I want to be here and stay with you all days of Winter Veil." Jaina said, "I want to spend it with you." She added.

Niko took the last bite as she was thinking "well you can attend the party but if there is any trouble call for me." She said.

"Call for you?" Jaina asked.

{Yes call me telepathic, I will come for you.} Niko's voice appeared in Jaina's mind.

Jaina did notice that Niko didn't talk {how we able to do that?} she asked.

{Our love bond us together, our minds now link with one another as well I can sense you and you can sense me.} Niko told her telepathically {do you think it will be useful?} she asked.

Jaina smiled {it is useful.} she answered telepathically to Niko.

Jaina arrived in Stormwind and headed to the Keep, people of Stormwind greeted for her and wished for her a happy winter veil, she smiled as she greeted them and wished the same for them.

Jaina entered the keep and saw that Genn Greymane along with Anduin, there were also noble members were there in the party. She watched as noblemen and ladies dancing as the music started.

{so is party fun?} Niko asked as her voice appeared in Jaina's mind.

Jaina took a sip from her wine glass {fun as it can be.} she said as she took another sip, Jaina could tell that Niko smiling even she couldn't see her, she could felt Niko.

{would prefer if we are on the bed? Making love?} Niko asked.

Jaina blushed {NIKO.} she yelled through their link that connected them with one another.

Niko giggled then she closed the link, Niko was sat on the couch as she was reading a tomb however that tomb was unlike anything, it even was written in language that Niko didn't know how she able to read it, sure the tomb was not written in any language that in Azeroth.

Jaina went outside the ball hall as she headed to balcony however when she was heading there, she heard a moan, she looked to the side to see Kalecgose was making out with a noble lady.

"Oh Lord Kalec, you feel so good." The lady moaned as she arched her back while holding the blue-haired half-elf, Jaina felt disgusted over what she just saw, she walked fast to the balcony for fresh air.

Jaina stood outside on the balcony, she leaned against the stone rail and watched the skyway, Stormwind was a busy city but during the events, Stormwind became even busier.

She heard a lady giggle then she heard a male giggle which belonged to Kalec, Jaina wondered if Kalec was cheating her with other ladies, she also wondered if he really love her or he was playing with her to get a seat in the council of six. She sighed as she looked at the sky, she didn't notice that Kalec saw her and told the lady to go back to the party and he will follow, the lady nodded and left.

Kalec looked at Jaina's back, Jaina was dressed in a red dress for winter veil 'well look who I found, the bitch is back, let's see if I can have my way with her.' He thought as he walked to her "what a lovely evening? Don't you think It is a lovely evening my love?" he asked.

Jaina felt disgusted as she looked at him "what the hell is wrong with you? Don't you learn yet I am not your love." She snapped.

"Oh, fiery I see my love, like you always even.." Kalec stepped closer "are you still even we don't have sex." He added.

Jaina glared at him "why don't you go and fool with the lady that you were with?" she mocked him.

"well at the moment I prefer this one I am looking at and I will do this." Kalec turned her around and forced her against the wall as he pinned against it "now." He leaned closer to kiss.

'He is disgusting me… no… stay away… no.. I am Niko's lover and I…." Jaina raised her hand and hit Kalec with fireball causing him to let go of her and stepped away.

The fireball passed him from the side of his face, Kalec held the side of his face "YOU BITCH YOU WILL PAY." He yelled at her as he cast a spell to bind her from using magic anymore as well pining her on the wall.

Jaina struggled "what do you do to me, let go of me." She tried to cast a spell but she couldn't, she tried again and again but fail, she looked at him to see him grinning.

"now I will teach you lesson you bitch." Kalec started to unbutton his pants as he got out his member "I rape you here and now." He said as he took mincing steps toward Jaina.

Jaina struggled as she saw him close by, he was within arms reach {NIKO HELP ME.} she closed her eyes and screamed for her lover to come.

There a sound of teleporting spell then Jaina felt like wind a passing by her followed by a sound of a loud crash and a painful groan. Unaware that the noise drew the attention of King and Lord Greymane and others in the party, King Anduin told the others to enjoy the party and not worry, then King Anduin, Lord Genn Greymare, archmage Khadgar went to where the noise and check what was going on.

Niko hissed at Kalec "stay away from her you fucking bastard, don't you look at her, don't you dare to touch." She said, "or else I will end you." She added.

Kalec stood up "end me? A little girl like you will end me." he said "you and that pathetic defect mage that cannot even cast a spell anymore." he added.

Niko sniffed something then turned to Jaina, she walked to her and placed her hands on Jaina's cheek {what he did to you, has he done anything to you?} she asked telepathically.

{he tried to force himself on me, he tried to that, I couldn't let him Niko because I am yours.} Jaina started to cry.

Niko wiped Jaina's tears with her fingers {shhh, tell me what he did?} she asked telepathically.

{he cast a spell, a spell that I couldn't move, I couldn't cast a spell after I hit with a fireball.} Jaina looked to see Kalec prepared a spell to kill Niko before she called to warn Niko.

Niko turned around and blasted him with a spell before he even could finish his spell or even move away, the spell hit him and sent him flying across and he hit the wall.

"what is going on here?" Anduin asked "Auntie Jaina… lord Kalec what is going on and who is that girl?" he asked.

Khadgar looked "Archmage Kalec explain your actions." He demanded.

"that girl attack me without any warning." Kalec said as he pointed at the girl after he got up "she and that bitch Proudmoore try to kill me." He added.

Niko stood up and helped Jaina up "you are clever enough lizard boy to cast a spell like that." She said, "but you are stupid as well." She added as she spinning her finger a bit before chains and binding spell appeared around Jaina "those spells are meant to make mage unable to cast any spell no matter how powerful the mage is." She said, "but you know." She reached up for and tagged something from the spells that were cast on Jaina by Kalec and snapped it, the chains and binding spells were broken and disappeared.

Niko turned about and stepped up, she raised her arm up in a sign of protection "you never able to fool me Kalec, I was aware of spells from beginning the first one you cast then the second and now the new and last one." She said.

"You are bluffing," Kalec growled.

"Am I or you?" Niko smirked, "you may able to fool others but you can not fool me Aspect of magic or should I say Ex-aspect of magic." She added.

"why you…" Kalec growled "you dare to insult me you little brat, I am a dragon you merely a girl who has no pa…" before he finished what he said.

Jaina cast a forest blast at him "don't you dare insult, my lover." She said coldly as she glared at him then she turned at Niko and smiled at her.

Niko smiled at Jaina "anyway Jaina and I will leave." She took Jaina's hand.

"Wait," Khadgar said to stop Niko from teleporting away.

"What you want leader of Kirin Tor?" Niko asked.

"You just attack an Archmage who is a member of Kirin Tor council; therefore by orders and laws of Alliance and Kirin Tor, you are under arrest," Khadgar said.

"pppff really? Do you think you or king boy have the ability to put me under arrest." Niko said, "that boy king of yours is no king to me and your whole Kirin Tor, I don't see any of you." She added, "you should put that lizard boy in a cell for sexual harassment and attempt of raping my lover." She growled.

"What?" the three men were shocked, they did hurt it correctly what Niko said, they looked at Kalec.

"Don't believe her…. She.." Kalec tried to finish what he said but the look of from both Niko and Jaina told him to shut up.

"Explain why you do have a fresh burning mark on your side of your face." Niko said as she hissed "and why you have that thing stick out to everyone eyes." With that Niko teleported away with Jaina after she embarrassed, she made sure when she did that cast spell to cover their tracks.

"fix your cloths Archmage Kalec and return to Dalaran." The leader Kirin Tor said, "and come with to Violet Citadel first thing in the morning." He added.

Kalec muttered something and fix his clothes before he went halls and disappear into next one. Kalec teleported back to Dalaran but he took the lady he met earlier with him.

Anduin, Genn and Khadgar stood there in silent before Khadgar broken it by bowing to the king "I apologize for your highness for the disturb that been." He said, "excuse me." He teleported away and back to Dalaran.

Niko supported Jaina who was shaking from what happened earlier while walking toward the front door, Niko unlocked the door and opened it before she walked in along with Jaina, she closed the door and locked it, and she held Jaina.

Jaina was worry that Niko must be mad over what happened 'Niko must be angry from what happened earlier did she think he did lay a hand on me…" she blinked when Niko picked her up and carried her off to the couch after she removed the red hooded cloak that trimmed with white fur Jaina wore for Winter Veil.

Niko sat down and put Jaina on her lap, Jaina tried to speak only to find Niko snuggling and nuzzling, she heard Niko sniffing "Niko." She called out "what are you doing?" she asked.

Niko looked at her "what you think I am doing, I missed you." She said, she kissed her on lips.

Jaina smiled as she kissed her back "you really are a unique." She said after they broke the kiss. Niko pushed her off her lap so Jaina sat on the couch next Niko.

"Niko."

"Yes Jaina."

"I am glad and thankful." Jaina said, "you came to me when I call you." She added.

"That what lovers do Jaina, they come for one another," Niko said

Jaina smiled "true and for saving me." She pulled Niko into a kiss, the two kissed as their hands roamed all over their bodies, Jaina pulled away from the kiss and walked seductively to the bedroom.

Niko looked at her as she blushed "mmm." She tried to say anything.

"Come to the bed, my love" Jaina said before she disappeared into bedroom, Niko got up the couch, she waved her hands as the windows were locked, curtains down and lights and fire off in living room, Niko cast a sound poof spell so nothing could hear them before she went into bedroom after Jaina, the door of bedroom closed a few moments later sounds of moans and pants were heard from the closed bedroom.

 _Next…. Chapter Five…._

Note: Man that was well, I did need a whole box of tissues because of my nosebleed; I hope I don't cause any reader to have a nosebleed. I hope you enjoy this chapter, feel free to comment or favorite or follow.


	5. Chapter 5

**In Love with Dark Being**

By:

Midnight296

Warning: I don't own Warcraft or the characters Blizzard does, I only own the characters I create it so don't sue me. Enjoy reading.

Note 1: this is the squeal of The Dark Being Story.

Note 2: till now Niko still has no idea who she was really and who is her family but she will soon learn the full truth.

Note 3: in this chapter, Jaina will learn something new that she never know that is possible and to be true.

 **Chapter 05: Secrets of Blue Moon and unexpected Visitor.**

It has been a couple of days since the party of Winter Veil at Stormwind Keep and after Niko came and beaten up Kelc who was about to rape Niko's lover; Jaina Proudmoore.

Niko woke up, she stretched up and looked up at Jaina who was still sleeping, Niko smiled and kissed her lover's shoulder before she got up and prepared for the day. Niko took a new clean set of clothes and headed to the bathroom and took a bath after she done and dried herself, she dressed in clean clothes, and she went and started to make breakfast knowing her lover will wake up soon.

Jaina stirred as she woke up, she stretched up and smiled as she remembered her lovely nights and last night was no different than those nights she had spent them with Niko.

Niko was an amazing lover, she's caring and gentle thinking of what Jaina's needs, desires, and lust making sure Jaina never got hurt after their lovemaking.

Jaina stroked her hair as she smiled, none of Jaina's previous lovers able to make her feel what Niko made her feel. Normally her ex-lovers were more of satisfying their needs as well being rouge with her, Jaina shook her head to clear it, she has no need to think about the past, She noticed Niko was on the bed, she could smell breakfast 'seemed Niko was awake… breakfast smell good.' She got out of the bed as she took her nightgown and wear it.

Jaina took a clean set of her clothes and went to take bath when she has done, she went to living area to see Niko was at kitchen corner and cooking breakfast, she smiled watching her lover. She noticed that Niko has the table set as well their roses on vase right in the middle of the dining table, she also noticed that Niko didn't notice her yet normally Niko greeted her once she came out the bedroom which happened every single day since Jaina started living with Niko.

But when she and Niko confession their love for one another; the kisses had been adding to the greeting. However today Niko still didn't notice her nor greeting with kisses, she wondered what was wrong with Niko and wonder If something bothered Niko.

'Could she still bother by what happened at the keep but she said she wasn't angry with me… I wonder what is going on with her, is she angry with me?' Jaina thought, she shook her head 'no, if Niko is angry she won't be making love with me.' She thought 'I better talk to her to see what was bothering her.' She smiled as she walked to Niko, she wrapped her arms around Niko's waist and inhaled her lover's scent which was smelling like fresh air of mountain mixing with a sweet scent.

"good morning my love," Jaina said as she rested her chin on Niko's shoulder.

Niko smiled "morning to you my Jaina." She said as she smiled.

"I missed you, why you don't stay beside me?" Jaina asked.

Niko sighed and looked at the cooking "I just woke up early." She answered as she appeared that something indeed worries her.

"Niko, you are worried what's wrong?" the archmage asked the halfling.

Niko sighed "it's nothing Jaina, It's just there are times I get like this becoming like this." She said as she didn't know how to tell Jaina about her secret, a secret that happening each night that has a blue moon and tonight going to have a blue moon, she knows that from the lunar Calendar she has as well the feeling which told her it was beginning of blue moon night.

Jaina sighed, she knew she couldn't push Niko to tell her "look Niko if you need to talk I will be listening also if you need help, tell me." She smiled "I will do everything in my power to help you." She added as she pulled Niko into a kiss.

Niko kissed her back as she moved her arm to held Jaina close, the two pulled back, Niko smiled "you are so sweet my love thank you." She said as she looked at the breakfast "breakfast is ready." She added. Jaina nodded as she let go of Niko.

After they had breakfast and cleaned up breakfast, Jaina sat on the couch reading a book, Niko was working on leathers to finish an order that will be soon then she went to deliver it. Niko sighed 'how could I tell her about what is going to happen during the blue moon nights… if you saw it, she may freak out or think of me as disgusting being, how could I tell about it…' Niko thought, she looked at the leather order that now was in the box and ready to be delivered to the buyer.

Niko went to the living area "Jaina, I will be off the deliver a leather order to my customer." She told her "oh Jaina before I forget I will late today so wont have lunch with you my love." She added.

Jaina nodded, she stood up and stood in front of her lover "careful Niko." She said as she smiled.

Niko smiled "I will." She said as she was about to get back in her workshop only to be pulled into a hug, Niko smiled as Jaina kissed her, Niko kissed back when the two broke the kiss, Niko took the order and left the cabin then teleported away.

Jaina had her lunch alone without Niko, she worked in her lab after that, she noticed it was late, she wondered if Niko came back and went to see if she was back, Jaina looked around the cabin to find out that Niko was not back yet.

'This is strange; Niko has to be back by now.' Jaina thought as she was about to cook dinner but it passed dinner time, she wondered what happened to Niko "I guess she maybe has a work to do." She whispered as she went into the bedroom and wore her nightgown, she laid on bed however she couldn't sleep.

Hours passed and Niko was not back yet or was she, Jaina couldn't sleep, she got out the bed and went to the leaving area, she heard a groan all of sudden, she looked at the couch to see a figure lying there, the figure twisted and turned, it seemed that the figure has a blanket around it yet it seemed to be bother.

"Jaina." Niko's voice came as she was moaning.

Jaina blinked 'wait for what? Since when Niko was back.' She thought "Niko." She called out as she lights the living area with a spell.

Niko opened her eyes "J-Jaina." She said as she sat which cause the blanket fell and now wrapped around her waist, she looked down as she didn't dare look at her lover.

Jaina walked closer "Niko what's wrong?" She asked as she sat down opposite to the girl who didn't answer her, Jaina then reached for her lover, she placed her hand on Niko's arm. Niko seemed to be jumpy but didn't pull away "Niko what's wrong?" Jaina asked against as she was worried about her lover.

"I…" Niko looked down at her hands, Niko was acting strange but she won't say anything to Jaina.

"Niko." Jaina placed her hands on Niko's cheeks and made her lover look at her "my love what's wrong." Jaina asked as she noticed that Niko's eyes have a hint of blue around eyes pupils which was glowing.

Niko swallowed a limp in her throat, her eyes have a strange look "I… forgive me, my love… I can not hold myself back." With that she pushed Jaina down on the couch and was on top of her, she kissed Jaina on lips, her kisses grew hotter and deeper with each kiss.

Jaina kissed her lover "Niko, sweetie slow down." She said in between the kiss "tell me what is go.." before she finished her question, she felt it, bulge between Niko's legs 'what in Azeroth was that.' She thought 'that is a cock…how is it possible?' she blinked.

Niko pulled back as she was panting, her face was flushed, her eyes were filled with lust, need and desire "Jaina my love…I.." she looked away.

"Niko." Jaina placed a hand on Niko's cheek and started to caress Niko's

"I… I am sorry Jaina, I couldn't tell you that i..." Niko looked away as she was scared to look her lover.

'How could she have it? what happening to her, did someone do anything to her to have a cock..' Jaina looked at the girl 'but what she meant by I couldn't tell you, she is trying to tell me.' She looked at her, she caressed Niko's cheek "Niko my love talk to me." She looked at her lover.

Niko looked at Jaina as she tried to control herself "I.. I couldn't tell you about it Jaina, I keep it because I thought you… you will be disgusting once you found out about this." She said as her bugle moved, her cock was hard and pressed against Jaina, Niko closed her eyes in a way trying to control what she was feeling.

Jaina kissed her "it's my love." She said as she caressed her "let it all out." She added as she kissed Niko again.

Niko snapped her fingers as both she and Jaina were nude, their clothes were on floor next to the couch, Niko started to kiss Jaina, her hands were cupping, massaging and rubbing her lover's breasts, Jaina moved her hands on Niko's back and sides of Niko's breasts then moved own to Niko's butt and she cupped and gently squeezed then, Niko broken the kiss and moaned clearly Niko was so horny and sensitive to any touch made the way she was now. Niko looked at Jaina seeing her smile, she nuzzled her lover before she moved to kiss, lick, suck her lover's left side of the neck, she gave Jaina a love bite on the left side of the neck.

Jaina moaned as she arched her neck giving her lover an open but when Niko gave a love bite on her neck that made Jaina let out a pleasured cry, Niko smiled as she moved down placing kisses all the way down to Jaina's breasts, she buried her face placed kisses there awhile she rubbed and massaged Jaina's breasts, her fingers teased Jaina's nipples.

Jaina ran her hands through Niko's hair "Niko." she moaned as she felt pleasure from what Niko was doing to her, Niko moved her head to right nipple, she licked it several times as it already hard before she took it fully in her mouth and started to suck on it.

Jaina moaned, panted, she let out a happy sigh, Niko kept sucking and dragged her tongue on hard nipple several times "oh Niko, go on." She said between moans.

Niko smiled as she gently bitten on Jaina's right nipple, she kissed it before she moved her head to left one, she started to lick it as she rubbed sides of her lover's breasts, Jaina's mind was thrown chaos of pleasure.

"Niko." Jaina panted as she started to shake from pleasure, Niko took the left nipple in and started to suck on it then she biten it gently like what she did the left one, her hands were caressing as she moved lower, Niko's lips titled as Niko moved and kissed lower to her lover's belly, she placed kisses and sucked the skins there, she placed another love bite there, Niko then parted Jaina's legs as she moved to down kissing her way down, she inhaled her lover scent before she kissed the lower lips of her lover's pussy causing Jaina to cried in pleasure as she arched her back, Niko parted the lower lips and blew a gentle breath causing Jaina to let out her love juice.

Niko started to lick pushing her tongue inside Jaina's pussy, her tongue stroked the walls of Jaina's pussy, Niko kept licking and sucked, she added her fingers as she moved in and out Jaina's pussy, rubbing all over inside.

Jaina moaned, pant, groaned in pleasure as her body shook, she felt so close yet far from climax "don't tease Niko, faster… deeper." She said between moans and pants. Niko kept up her speed, she went faster and deeper then it hit Jaina's hard, she arched her back and cried Niko's name as she rode on pleasure waves.

Niko licked her lover's juice a bit before she fully on top her, she kissed Jaina's face, Jaina came back to her pleasure daze to see Niko's face, she saw Niko was giddy "Niko… what are you.." before she able to finish her question.

Niko pressed her cock against Jaina's pussy but not entering her yet, she kissed her "I love you Jaina." She said as she pushed her cock into Jaina's pussy, Niko let out a sharp breath then a moan.

Jaina and Niko moaned at the feeling, Niko pushed her cock all the way in then halt her movement awhile it buried inside Jaina, she waited for Jaina to get used to the size of it, Jaina felt so great feeling Niko's cock inside her, It was big yet perfect size.

Jaina let a happy sigh "Niko could please move." She said.

Niko looked at her and kissed her "before I move, are you hurt?" she looked at her lover.

Jaina smiled "no, I am fine…. It's perfect… you feel so good in there." She said "please move… I want to feel more of you." She added.

Niko nodded as she started to move in and out of Jaina's pussy, she started to slow and gentle, each stroked, pushed and pulled, they made Jaina made all kind of pleasure noises, whatever Niko was doing, she still showing how much she loved Jaina, she seemed to care much of her lover more than herself and her need even if she was hard, she still gentle.

Jaina moaned and panted before she felt Niko stopped "Niko." She looked at her lover to see Niko squeezed her eyes shut "my love." She placed a hand on Niko's cheek.

Niko opened her eyes and looked at her lover "yes my treasure." She said as she kissed her lover's neck, she groaned as her cock was pulsing almost like a heartbeat.

Jaina moaned louder as she felt "go faster and deeper my love." She said, "don't stop." She added.

Niko nodded as she resumed her movements, she moved in and out again and again, at first gentle and slow then she started to go faster and deeper, she moved all out leaving only the head of cock inside then pushed all in then out and in again, she pounded Jaina's pussy deeper and faster. Jaina moaned and panted as she held on Niko, her hands roamed Niko's hair and back.

Niko kept going faster as she pounded harder, her cock head kept hitting the entrance of Jaina's womb again and again, Niko moaned and groaned feeling Jaina's pussy's walls contracted around her cock again and again 'she is close…. One more thrust and she will come' Niko thought as she pulled her cock out then with a final thrust and pushed her cock head passed the entrance of her lover's womb.

Jaina arched her back and came, she screamed Niko's name as she was once again hit with pleasure wave at same time Niko came with Jaina, she screamed Jaina's name as her seed filled Jaina's womb, Niko collapsed on top of Jaina, she was panting.

When the two came back to their senses, they shared a kiss, Jaina smiled "I love you Niko." She said as she kissed Niko again.

Niko kissed Jaina back "I love you too Jaina." She said as she smiled.

"Are you alright?" Jaina asked.

Niko nodded "yes but I am not done yet." She said as she kissed Jaina then she flipped and rolled her over as Jaina was on the top, Jaina giggled as she leaned down and kissed Niko as she started to rock her hips.

After the three nights of Blue moon passed; Jaina and Niko had their breakfast once they cleaned up from the aftermath of their lovemaking, Niko prepared to go on the hunt again, she needed to get more furs and leathers for three customers, Niko promised she will be returned by the tea time. Awhile Niko was away in her hunting and skinning trip, Jaina was in her lab again as she was reading a tomb.

By tea time; Jaina went to prepare for the tea, she also has cookies as well, she turned in time to see Niko walked in and took off her cloak and hang it, and she then put her weapons on her weapon rack.

"Niko, we need to talk." Jaina said as she saw Niko nodded "go and sit down, I will bring the tea and cookies." She added.

Niko did as she was told and sat down on the couch; she knew that Jaina will talk to her about what happened the past three nights. Jaina sat down as she poured tea for Niko and for herself.

"Now Niko tell me what is going through the last three nights?" Jaina asked as she looked at Niko.

Niko was nervous as she looked at her teacup "it's something happen when there a blue moon." She said, "I… I feel super horny and hot during those nights that have a blue moon." She added.

Jaina looked at Niko "go on." She said.

"It makes me feel so edgy during the week before the blue moon start." Niko said, "when the blue night started, I feel so hot and I… I can not control myself, my senses become overwork during the blue moon and every touch even scent of the person next to me I get me to be giddy." She blushed at the use of the last word.

"During the foreplay, I… I develop a cock and it becomes hard and I can not think of anything but to bury myself inside," Niko said She swallowed a limp in her throat.

"Did it happen before?" Jaina asked.

Niko nodded "yes before you and I met and before we both become together, it happened several times." She added.

Jaina looked at her "and how you deal with it?" she asked.

Niko blushed "sometimes I have to relieve myself on my own." She looked down to let out a cough, she cleared her throat "and most of the time, I end up sleeping with other ladies who I can find them willing to do it with me." She added.

"So you have more than a lady in your life," Jaina said in a strange tone with a hint of jealousy as well.

Niko saw that and shook her head "No Jaina because once I did with them, I cast a forgetting spell to delete what happens in the night with me, sure they woke up naked and have no idea what happened but I don't go after ladies just for sex." She said, "If I don't that and stay without doing it with anyone, it drives me insane, it happened before." She looked down.

"How it can drive me insane?" the archmage asked.

Niko covered her eyes "it was a long time ago Jaina, it was during Love in the air, it happened there was a blue night." She said as she took a deep breath to calm her nervous "I decided to try to fight the effect of blue moon Jaina and it went bad, it was like I couldn't control my body but I feel and see what was happening." She added as her blush become darker than before.

"What happened, what did you do?" Jaina asked.

"I end up having sex with more than 20 female of different races both Alliance and Horde." Niko told her as she blushed.

"wait a second I remember about something like that, I heard about something happened in several inns both horde and alliance." Jaina said as she remembered reading reports about the strange incident during Love in the air where females found in rooms in different inn nude and without memory of what happened previous nights "that was you, was not it?" she asked.

Niko nodded "it was me." She blushed "I was ashamed of what I did and even went far sending white roses and an apologizing note to each ladies who I did that to them during Love in the air." She added.

Jaina smiled "well I guess you are forgiven, I heard some of the ladies spoke fondly about the mysterious roses giver." She said "I think one of them said that whoever sent the note and roses was better than her ex-boyfriend, several said the same and wonder who was the mystery sender." she added "so what happened after that?" she asked.

Niko looked at her "I met someone, and we became kind of friend, she was also helping me with my little problem but she passed away before I met." She said.

"I am so sorry Niko," Jaina said as she looked at her.

Niko shook her head "no." she said, "It's ok, she and I know that she will die soon." She added.

"What makes you said that and how do you even know that?" Jaina asked.

"She has a weak heart Jaina, she told me herself that the doctor told her that she won't live to her adulthood, she also was thin and was not allow to do anything, she left her home trying to feel alive, all I did was giving her that life she wanted even for shorter time, she died in my arms." Niko started to cry "I listen to her heart as it slowed and beaten heavily before it stopped Jaina." She added.

"Oh, Niko," Jaina said as she looked at Niko who was crying.

Niko said nothing as she was not looking at Jaina, Jaina placed hands on Niko's cheeks, she wiped Niko's tears with her thumbs "its ok Niko, at least you give some happiness." She told her.

Niko nodded as she was pulled into a hug, Jaina held Niko and kissed her, Niko kissed back and made a pleasant noise, the two broke the kiss "I love you." They said that together, the two giggled.

Niko and Jaina smiled and cuddled on the couch and watched the snow falling awhile enjoying their tea together.

 _Next…. Chapter Six…._

Note: now this chapter is harder to write… I know some may not like this chapter much, but Niko's other half are being able to do that during the blue moon and that will be explained next chapter.

And about Jaina getting pregnant, don't worry she will not getting pregnant.


	6. Chapter 6

**In Love with Dark Being**

By:

Midnight296

Warning: I don't own Warcraft or the characters Blizzard does, I only own the characters I create it so don't sue me. Enjoy reading.

Note 1: this is the squeal of The Dark Being Story.

Note 2: Niko will know who she is and who is her family thanks to the special visitor which she will appear in this story.

 **Chapter 06: Things are not what they seemed to the others.**

Niko came into the cabin after she returned from the delivery trips she made, however, she frozen at saw the woman who was sitting on armchair awhile Jaina was standing with a tray that has on it three mugs of hot chocolate, Jaina placed a tray on the coffee table and stood up "welcome back my love." She said as she smiled.

Niko rushed and pulled her lover away from the elderly woman, she then placed herself between the woman and Jaina, Niko took out her sword "who the hell are you." She demanded.

"Niko be nice to the lady." Jaina said Niko "and please put down the sword Niko." She added.

"Stay back Jaina this lady is not what she seemed to be." Niko looked at her lover as she kept holding the sword then she looked at the woman to see her holding a cup of hot chocolate and took a sip.

The lady smiled "this taste good and it's good when you are in cold for a while." She said as she looked at the pair before her.

Niko growled "again who are you and what you want?" she asked as she still not letting her sword down.

The woman chuckled then the lady spoke as her voice it changed from an elder lady in sixty and looked about to die any moment become younger and full of life "you are really that I may you're your lover Niko." She said as her form changed.

The lady that was sitting before her, the lady looked a few years older Jaina almost in her mid forty, the lady has pale skin, black hair with silver strips, eyes the same color as Niko's eyes.

Niko blinked "who are you? Wait...your voice, it…." She looked at the lady.

The lady smiled "yes I am that voice that talks to you telepathically when you needed help Niko." She said.

"Hold on, who are you?" Niko asked.

"You must ask me one thing Niko." The lady said, "who are you?" The lady asked as she looked at Niko.

Jaina looked between the lady and Niko, she saw Niko has a few the lady's features but what did that mean, was the lady related to Niko somehow even Niko never know who the lady was she wondered.

"I don't know." Niko answered as she looked down "I don't know who am I nor who was my parents, all I know that my name is Niko, the matron told me that she found a letter that has my name and pendant." Niko added.

"Then let me tell you who you are Niko." The woman said as she smiled "your real name is Niko Burnstones, you are the daughter of black elder known as Black Dawn and a high elf Thani Brightwind… yes, I am aware that your mom died but your other mother is alive." She added, "you have two younger half-sisters; the first one is Noin and the second one is Miltonius." She told her.

"Wait I am a daughter of two females?" Niko asked "my other mother, if she is alive where she is? Why she is not with me?" she asked, "wait how do you know that and how do you know I am one of this Burnstones?" Niko asked.

"I will tell you and explained everything to you." The lady as she took a sip of hot chocolate "you have tattoos that no matter how you wound, they stay the same, second you three forms; one is your current form, the second one is shadow form and third is devil form." She added, "also you can hear other voices those voices are the rest of your family, still you don't meet them but you can hear him, you can also mute those voices when you want to, also you have the effect of Blue moon." She told this one.

"Wait you know what that blue moon?" Niko asked.

The lady nodded "yes." She answered, "all the Burnstones include me and you have it." She explained, "now I will answer all your questions." She added, "my name is Black Dawn Burnstones, I am a black elder in black order of Burnstones family." She told her.

Niko was stunned at what she heard, she put her sword away "you… Are you my mother? But why did you not come and take me with you, why you let me live in an orphanage." She asked as she looked at the lady.

Black Dawn looked at her and sighed "the reason is the previous head of the family, children of our family not safe around her." She said, "If you are with me there, you will be killed by her." She added.

Niko looked at her "how many of us?" she asked.

"We are many and spread across different worlds Niko." Black Dawn answered.

"You said I have two half younger sisters, where they are?" Niko answered.

"Noin is a world traveling at the moment awhile Mitonius is the current head of the family." Black Dawn said as she looked at Niko and Jaina noticed the two of them looked like about faint from learning all that. Black Dawn took another sip "you two better sit down… take a deep breath… I know it is too much for you both." She said as she smiled.

Niko put her sword away on weapon rack before she sat on the couch, next her sat Jaina, Black Dawn looked at the pair "now what questions you do have?" she asked.

"It's about Niko and the blue moon? How it affect her if she is a half high elf?" Jaina asked.

"Niko is halfling indeed; half high elf and half dark being." Black Dawn said, "you see Jaina, your lover here even she is half dark being, she still has the effect of the blue moon on her, everyone in Burnstones family has that effect." She added, "the blue moon effect will be repeating again when there a blue moon according to Lunar Calendar." She added as she then became very calm.

Niko looked at her mother "mother is something wrong?" she asked.

"It's nothing wrong." Black Dawn answered, "but I think you need to have books about the family of Burnstones." She added as she waved her hand, about five thick books appeared next coffee table on the floor.

"Mother? What is that?" Niko asked.

"Those are few books of Burnstones, it will teach about your family that it will help with your questions that needed to be answered." Black Dawn said.

"Lady Black Dawn," Jaina called the black elder.

"just call me Dawn dear." The lady smiled.

"Lady Dawn, what you told me about the blue moon effect, does it… can it make a female pregnant?" Jaina asked as she blushed.

Black Dawn giggled "no need to shy dear, you don't need to worry about it, Blue moon doesn't cause any female to get pregnant even if that little hellspawn over there started to have you again and again during the nights has a blue moon, she can not impregnate you." She answered.

Niko blushed; then she cleared her throat "mother, what home is like? Can bring come to visit with Jaina?" she asked.

Black Dawn looked at her "our home is a huge manor at Outland, it is hidden from mortals eyes." She said, "as you can come and visit, yes you can but Jaina can not." She said.

"Why?" Jaina asked "why I can not be with Niko when she visits her family home?" she asked.

"It's because of traditions, rules, and laws with Burnstones family, no outsider is allowed, if she brought you in there, you will be nothing but a slave in the family eyes unless Niko sire a child with you." Black Dawn answered as she explained Jaina's question.

And as soon she said that, there was a pair of tomatoes sitting on couch those were only Niko and Jaina who were blushing madly "MOTHER." Niko was stunned awhile Jaina covered her red face with her hands.

Black Dawn laughed at their reaction when stopped laughing "oh come you two, at some point, you both will be doing that." She said, "besides how old are you both, Niko I think you are over 33 years old, I am sure Jaina is a bit older than you." She added.

"by lights." Jaina covered her face against Niko's shoulder.

"Mother this is not funny." Niko rolled her eyes "how could I sire a child with Jaina?" she asked.

Black Dawn smiled from ear to ear "my dear you are a daughter of two females yourself, then you also able to sire child as well with Jaina." She said making Niko wanting to dig a hole and buried herself alive from embarrassment.

After two hours later; it was time for Black Dawn, she got up and walked to the door, Niko walked with her as she talked to her mother, It seemed Black Dawn was telling her something, Niko was thinking before she nodded, Black Dawn smiled and teleported away.

Niko went back home as she closed the door of the cabin and looked at Jaina "I am sorry Jaina, a family can be strange but mine it appears far stranger than any other let all they are all females." She said as she rubbed her forehead.

Jaina smiled "don't worry about it." She said as she hugged her lover "your mother sure is a nice lady." She added.

Niko smiled "I guess but it also strange." She said.

"Why it is strange?" the human asked the halfling.

Niko sighed "I never know my parents yet I was not feeling alone." She said.

"Was it true you able to hear voices of your family?" Jaina asked.

Niko nodded "yes that happened after I died and woke up again." She said, "it was annoying at first but I learned how to mute it." She added.

"I see." Jaina said as she looked at the books "those books you will have to read them to learn about your family." She added.

"Yes," Niko answered.

Jaina let go of Niko and she went to the books, she picked the thinnest of them and opened it, Jaina blinked few times, what she saw was strange characteristics of symbols and letters she never familiar with like they were from another world or something, she also looked very confused.

"Jaina?" Niko asked as she walked and stood next to her, she saw what she was looking at her, she sighed as she took the book from Jaina and closed "there is no need to bother yourself reading my love." She added.

"Why? What are those symbols and letter?" the archmage asked.

"Those were actually Burnstones tongue, it is special language only Dark beings such my family able to talk to one another as my mother told me." Niko carried the book and placed them on a stone table to the corner before she came back to Jaina "also my mother told me something." She added.

"What did she tell you?" Jaina asked.

"That no one will able to read what is written on them…also." Niko sat on the couch before she pulled Jaina to sit on her lap "my mother told me that I a found the perfect lover that accept me even of what I am and she will make me happy." She told her as she blushed.

"really is that what your mother said." Jaina said "she did give her blessing?" she asked.

Niko smiled "you can say that my treasure." With that Niko pulled Jaina down on the kiss, they broke the kiss before they went to make some snack for themselves.

 _Next…. Chapter Seven…._

Note: I know this chapter is a bit shorter than pervious ones but it has a bit of information of who is Niko and what is it. However I will add more things about her and her family later in future chapter in which she told Jaina about them once Niko read the books that her mother gave them to her.


	7. Chapter 7

**In Love with Dark Being**

By:

Midnight296

Warning: I don't own Warcraft or the characters Blizzard does, I only own the characters I create it so don't sue me. Enjoy reading.

Note 1: this is the squeal of The Dark Being Story.

 **Chapter 07: Dive into Trouble head first.**

It been two weeks since Niko's mother showed up at their home, Niko was now reading one of the books that her mother gave it her to read, Jaina was making them some tea and conjured cookies, she brought them on ray with two cups of tea and set then down on coffee table, Niko was half sitting and half laid on couch, she smiled watching her lover, she looks sexy when she was like that.

Jaina then reached and placed her hands on Niko's shoulders and started to massage Niko's shoulders and neck. Niko let out a groaned as she smiled "right there my love." She said as she loved the message that Jaina was giving to her.

Jaina smiled "take a little break, my love." She said as she looked at her lover, Niko smiled before she marked the page and closed the book, Niko pulled Jaina and made her join her on couch she scooted over, the two snuggled against each other, Niko was nuzzled her head against Jaina's breasts, she made noise which was something between a purr and soft rumble "Niko?" she looked down at the girl.

"mmm don't mind Jaina, I just like being around you so much that is addicting, and I cannot help myself." Niko said as she buried her face between Jaina's breasts.

Jaina giggled lightly and stroked Niko's black hair "you are one of your kind Niko, however, I still wonder what is with you and my breasts." She said as she looked at her lover.

"I don't know but I read from the book that we like being close to our lover and wives in case we are married and sire children from our wives," Niko answered as she looked at her lover still not lifting her head from where it was.

"Wives?" Jaina asked as she blushed at the thought of being Niko's wife, she tried to imagine how it will be, a stable life with Niko and has children with her. She wondered how it possible, she would love to have children, she wanted ones of her own during when she was still with Arthas, she also wondered what her children with Niko will be like.

Niko able to read what in her lover's mind, she smiled as she moved and kissed her lover's lips, Jaina snapped out of her thought and kissed back, the two broke the kiss and Niko smiled "you don't need to think of the past Jaina." She said, "past is past and it won't change anything." She added, "besides I would love to sire child or two with you, maybe more." She added.

"Niko." Jaina blushed as she looked at Niko.

"What my love, I know what are you think." Niko said, "I won't force to do have children unless you are ready to start a family with me." She added.

"I... I don't know if… if I will be a good mother Niko." Jaina said as she looked at the halfling.

Niko shook her head and kissed Jaina "no Jaina, you will be a great mama for our children, you are amazing, kind, gentle, intelligent, you are the most powerful female archmage on the face of Azeroth and you are beautiful my treasure." She said.

"Niko." Jaina said as she smiled, she hugged Niko tightly "thank you for believing that." She added.

Niko smiled as she hugged her back, she kissed Jaina's shoulder as meant that Jaina was perfect in everything in Niko's eyes.

Days passed; Niko and Jaina went to Dalaran to buy few things as well Niko wanting to get a new bow much better than the one she was using, once they reached there via teleportation spell. Niko and Jaina walked on the street as everyone greeted Jaina, the two headed to Hero's welcoming inn as they took a room after that they went to do their shopping.

When they have done shopping and bought with they needed, Niko teleported the things they brought back to the room they were staying at in Hero's welcoming in; Jaina looked at the clothes store and she got an idea "Niko come on let's check that store." She said as she took Niko's hand and walked with her there, Niko smiled and let Jaina led her.

The girl in store welcome them as she asked if they needed help, Jaina nodded as she talked to the girl, the girl nodded as she walked with Jaina to started to show her the dresses. Jaina carried few dresses to try as she went to the fitting rooms and Niko followed her.

"I will go in and try the dress then show it to you," Jaina said as she looked to see Niko nodded, she went in there and started to change, Niko sat and waited for her.

Jaina done and changed to red dress and showed to Niko, Niko told her she looks beautiful, Jaina showed Niko few more dressed, she noticed Niko was blushing darkly when she wore the black dress, she smiled and went to change back to her casual clothes "Niko which one looks good on me?" she asked.

Before Niko could tell her which one, a massager came and gave Niko a summoning note to Wyrmrest Temple, Niko looked at her lover "damn why they summon me." She sighed "I prefer to spend my day with you here." She added.

Jaina looked at Niko then smiled "well seemed the former aspects has something to tell you, head there and see what they want from you." She told her, she leaned closer to Niko's left ear "when you are back, I have a surprise for you." She whispered.

Niko blushed and looked at her "ok, I will go and see what they want then I will be back here fast." She told her, she walked and got outside the store, she purchased a ride to Wyrmrest Temple unaware the summoning note was fake one.

Once Niko reached the Wyrmrest Temple, she asked one of the guards that she was summoned here by the Queen of the dragon, guards were confused before one went to check. Niko has to wait for few hours before she met the Queen of dragons.

Jaina sighed as she took the black sexy dress and bought it, the girl put it in package and give it to Jaina, Jaina headed back to the inn and went to the room that she and Niko stay in, she put the dress away and waited for Niko to return, somehow she ended up fallen as a sleep.

Kalec grinned as his plan worked perfectly, he got into the room where Jaina was, he saw sleeping, he then teleported himself and Jaina to Nexus, the place was empty as he put Jaina on one of the room and went to prepare of his spell.

Niko finally able to have an audience with Alexstrasza the life-binder, she bowed to the Queen of the dragons "your majesty." She said.

"oh Niko, we were about to summon," Alexstrasza said as she looked down at the girl.

"Excuse me." Niko blinked "but I have a summoning note from y-." Niko stopped as she pulled the note, she cast a spell and saw who sent it before she burned it and growled: "that stupid Kalec I will kill him this time." She roared as she about to teleported away.

"Wait little one, I want to tell you something." Alexstrasza said as she stopped Niko. Niko looked at her and wait for the queen of the dragons to finish whatever she wanted to say "I want to apologize for the misunderstanding." The queen dragon said.

"No, it's ok." Niko said, "I should notice it was a fake note." She added, "I need to go now if I am not mistaken Kalec may do something to harm Jaina." She told her.

The queen of dragons nodded, Niko went to edge as she about to jumped but a voice stopped her, Niko looked to see Chromie approach her "yes?" she asked as she looked down.

"I will tell you something," Chromie said as she smiled.

Niko nodded as she kneeled down as she listened to what Chromie was telling her when she has done. Niko smiled as she stood up "thank you Chromie." She said as she cast a locator spell on Jaina which pointed her where Jaina was.

Niko looked at the Queen and Chrome before she jumped, she then flew at high speed heading to Nexus where Jaina was. Jaina reached The Nexus and got in, she didn't saw any drake on sight, she walked the halls as she followed the pointer.

A scream echoed through the halls, Niko took out her blade and ran through the halls as the pointer moved to show Niko the right direction.

Jaina woke up to see herself was not the inn room and she was not Dalaran, she was in Nexus, she stood up as she was wearing a nightgown 'no, why I am in Nexus.' She thought as she looked around.

Kalec smiled as he walked to view "you finally awake bitch." He said as she looked at her.

"Lord Kalecgose what you want from me?" Jaina asked as she demanded.

Kalec approached her "what do I want from you bitch... you are mine, I will get you back." He said as he stood in front of her.

Jaina stepped back "I never be yours Kalec not now not ever." She said as she got ready to cast a spell.

Kalec looked at her "you know for a bitch, you are sure fiercely." She said, "and you are mine." He added as he and Jaina locked in battle, they threw spells at each other, Jaina dodged a spell barely before one hit her.

Jaina screamed in pain as she was hit by the spell, Kalec panted as he stood up, he got hit by several of Jaina's spells and her spells hurt but he didn't care, he walked to her "for bitch you are strong." he said as he saw Jaina in pain "that spell that hit you, it hurts doesn't it." He added then kneeled down "now you are mine to reclaim again Jaina, I will make you forget that brat." He said as he rolled her and held her down, she glared at him as she was about to cast a spell but he was fast as he placed her hand on her mouth to keep her from casting, he leaned down "you know I really missed your body, it was perfect for me… oh how much I missed sex with you." He said as leaned to Jaina's neck.

'No, I am Niko's lover, I couldn't let him, I won't allow it.' Jaina thought she felt him against her neck.

There was a loud noise, the door that was locked to keep anyone from entering the room that Kalec and Jaina, the door was now torn open as Niko appeared "get off my lover, you lizard." With that Niko took a dash, she planet her foot, on Kalec face and done a backflip and aimed a kick on his face causing him to flew back and hit the floor few feet away from Jaina.

Niko landed gracefully, she helped Jaina to sit up and saw her lover hurt, she growled: "Bastard I will get him for this." She said as she took her cloak off and wrapped around Jaina "Jaina it's ok, I will that lizard now." She added as she stood up and took a battle stance as she wanted nothing to protect her lover and beat the hell out lizard boy.

"You never listen to my warning, you fuck up flying lizard." Niko said as she kicked him again this time on the stomach, Kalec leaned forward as Niko aimed another kick on his face, Niko then blasted with a spell that exploded on him and threw across the spacious room "how many times I need to tell you that Jaina is no longer yours." Niko hissed "how many times it will take to get that Jaina is not yours in your thick fat dragon skull of yours." she glared at him as she walked to him.

"She is mine I shall keep her even if I have to kill you," Kalec said as he cast a spell that hit Niko, the smoke covered where Niko was standing.

"Niko." Jaina was shocked "you bastard, Niko is my love, I love her with all my heart… and you I hate you so much that I want you to die." She said as she cast a spell and hit him with it.

Kalec screamed as he fell "but... Jaina, you are mine, I love you." He said.

"No, I am not, I will never be yours not now and not ever, "Jaina said as she saw Niko was still standing.

"You know lizard for someone who lived for so long, you failed to notice that Jaina here is very beautiful and powerful mage." Niko said, "and you all use her for what.. you just taking what you need from that this." She said as she kicked him hard between his legs.

Kalec screamed in pain, Niko looked at him "you never care about her not even once, all you care about is just sex with her nothing else, you don't know what she wishes for, what she wanted, what you needed." Niko said "and you know what, what happened to Theramore was your fault… you did this to her, you made her feel pain because you were not guarding that damn thing well, it was well guarded won't be stolen." She added.

"But it was not my fault," Kalec said as he groaned in pain.

"No… it was your fault, you may be used to Aspect with magic yet you do nothing at all, you just take have a stupid title nothing else," Niko said as she approached him, he shook his head as he said he didn't do that, he then blasted Niko with a spell that if anyone stood there and took, he or she will die, a smoke-covered where Niko was.

"What have you done you killed my love you stupid bastard, I did love her, she is my everything." Jaina cried as she prepared a spell and hit Kalec on the face.

Kalec laughed as he then stood up "now she is gone and you will see and touch her and if you won't take me back." He said as he had a crazy look in his eyes, Kalec shift to his real form, the dragon form, he shook his wings "prepared to die bitch." He said as he breathed blue-violet fire at Jaina.

'Niko, I love you' Jaina thought as she closed her eyes waiting for the fire to burn her alive. However nothing came when she opened her eyes, Niko stood there in her devil form and she was blocking the fire.

"I will make feel my wrath flying lizard," Niko said in her mixing voice tones causing the mighty dragon to tremble in rage, Niko blasted him with powerful spells that made Kalecgose fell down.

"No, a monster like you should not be born in our world," Kalecgose said as he snarled at her as he was trying to make her submit to him.

Niko said nothing as her aura flared to live, it was overwhelming that it made Kalecgose backed away in fear "who are you." He looked at the devil form of Niko.

"My name is Niko and I shall end your life for all the harms you have done." with that Niko started to tore Kalecgose apart, she destroyed his wings, his horns, she slashed the dragon around.

Jaina watched it in horror of what Niko was doing to Kalecgose, how could a being like Niko able to fight and defeated a dragon just like Kalecgose, she watched till she saw the former magic aspect no longer moving.

Niko stepped away as she was shaking, she shifted to her human form as she fell on her knees as she was away from the former dragon aspect dead body.

Jaina couldn't believe it but her lover did tear former aspect apart, she then got up and went to Niko, she hugged Niko closed "Niko, it's ok my love, it's ok." She said.

Niko held on Jaina as she sobbed "I... I am sorry Jaina that you saw that I couldn't stop myself, I could let it go and he did hurt you so badly, your nightmares were a result of people who hurt you." She said as she looked at Jaina.

Jaina looked at her "how do you know that?" she asked.

"I have seen your nightmares before Jaina, don't forget we both bonded together." Niko answered, "I don't mean to get in your mind Jaina, I just want to know what causes your pain, why you cried in your sleep, why you looked sad and angry." She added.

"You really have a strange way to solve any troubles you may face." Jaina said as she smiled "which is one of the things I love about you." She added.

Niko looked to see Jaina smiling "oh it called Dive into Trouble head first." She said before Jaina and Niko giggled together.

Jaina nuzzled Niko "my love lets go home." She said as she looked at her

Niko smiled "well ok but we need to pack the things we brought in Dalaran then go back home." She added, she stood up with help of Jaina, Jaina teleported her lover and herself to Dalaran, they packed her things and then teleported back home.

 _Next…. Chapter Eight…._

Note: yes I know, I did kill Kalecgose, I never like that dragon at all.


	8. Chapter 8

**In Love with Dark Being**

By:

Midnight296

Warning: I don't own Warcraft or the characters Blizzard does, I only own the characters I create it so don't sue me. Enjoy reading.

Note 1: this is the squeal of The Dark Being Story.

Note 2: if you wonder how Niko able to defeated Kalec, there is an easy answer which is Niko is already awake Burnstones, her tattoos are prove that she is fully Burnstones as well able to use magic more effective, she even able surpass any magic user.

 **Chapter 08: Called In Dalaran.**

It has been a week after Jaina got kidnapped and Niko came to save her, it was a quiet week for the two lovers. However, that quiet won't last. Niko went to get to get the mails; she found several letters in mail-box; about two orders and three odd jobs she has to do and they were addressed to her and two letters for Jaina; one was for Khadgar and the other one was a letter from Vereesa.

Niko went inside the house, she saw Jaina sitting on the couch reading a book "Jaina, there are two letters for you." She said as she handed the letter to her lover.

Jaina took them "thank you Niko." She said as she smiled then she looked at the letters, she opened Vereesa's letter and sighed then she opened the one that Khadgar sent it to her, she read put the letters down.

Jaina was uneasy after she read both letters, Niko noticed that and sat beside her "Jaina is something wrong?" she asked.

Jaina looked at Niko "Veressa asked me if I am fine after I kidnap, she also said hi to you." She said, "but there is something else." She added as she looked at the letters.

"What is it?" Niko asked as she looked at the female human.

"Things are a mess in Dalaran," Jaina said as she looked at Niko.

"That is not all you want to say to me Jaina," Niko said as she looked at her lover who looked worried now.

Jaina nodded "Khadgar called me to come to Dalaran and bring you with me." She said as she looked at her lover "I don't want to take you there, if they found out you did kill Kalecgose, they will put you on the violet hold." She added.

"They won't able to do that Jaina, their prison won't hold me in." Niko said, "Besides that flying lizard did cause his death on his own when he decided to kidnap you." She added.

Jaina looked at her lover "I just worry about you Niko." She told her "I don't want you to get hurt because of me." She added.

Niko smiled and pulled her lover into a hug "nothing will happen to me Jaina, I won't let anything to happen to you, me and us." She said as she kissed her.

Jaina kissed Niko back as she held on her, she felt Niko's hand on her back rubbing gently in a circle, Jaina broke the kiss and smiled "you are the best Niko, the best thing happen in my life." She told her.

Niko smiled "so you are my treasure, I won't let anything happen to you, I…" she blushed "you and I will be starting our own family and no one… I mean no one will even think or do to break us an apart." She added, "I Promise you that." She told her.

Jaina nodded "you know, you are one of your kind Niko." She said as she smiled.

Niko smiled "I am." She answered so when we are be going to Dalaran?" she asked.

"Today," Jaina answered.

Niko nodded as she watched Jaina getting up and got ready to go to Dalaran as soon she and Niko fully dress in new fresh clothes, they got out of the cabin and walked for a bit before Jaina teleported herself and Niko to Dalaran.

As soon as Jaina and her lover appeared in Dalaran, there were several guards to sliver convent and few mages of Dalaran along with Veressa Windrunner and Archmage Khadgar. Niko was put in handcuffed and led to the court where she will face a trial.

Jaina looked at Niko and tried to stop them from taking her away but she has pulled away and pushed back, she about to cast a spell on them and froze them and then fleed with Niko and teleported away.

{No my love, let them.} Niko said telepathic to Jaina.

{But my love, I don't want you to be taken away from me.} Jaina told Niko telepathic, she saw Niko smiling as she looked at her.

{Don't worry my treasure, they won't do that, I have few things in mind, be there in court for me and shall see.} Niko said telepathic before she was led away.

{I will my love.} Jaina watched her lover entered the violet citadel.

Veressa looked at Jaina and felt sad for "I am so sorry Jaina, I couldn't do a thing." She said as she looked at her best friend.

Jaina shook her head and looked at high elf "don't worry Veressa, Niko will be fine." She said as she smiled "when is the court starting?" she asked.

"In an hour." The high elf answered as she saw her friend looked fine even the girl has led away.

As the hour passed, the court started it, Niko was sitting in a cell and was handcuffed, Jaina was sitting there and felt sad seeing her lover in there but the look and the smile that Niko has on her face told Jaina one thing that Niko was not bothered by it.

Khadgar and the rest members of council read the crime that Niko did which was killing archmage Kalecgose as the court goes on and Niko was found guilty of killing Kalecgose. Niko giggled when she was asked why she was laughing.

Niko grinned "oh this is a good show but archmages." She looked at them "you forget something really important." She added.

"Which is?" Archmage Modera asked looking at the girl in the cage.

"You forget to ask why Jaina was kidnapped by that flying lizard," Niko answered.

"What did you say?" Archmage Khadgar asked as he looked at the girl in the cage.

"You heard me mortal." Niko said as she looked at him coldly "he did kidnap my lover off her bed and she was sleeping in a room at the inn here." She added.

"Are you sure about this?" Archmage Ansirem Runeweaver.

"Yes I am sure, I received a fake summoning note to meet the dragon queen during that that flying lizard dared to kidnap my love," Niko answered as she growled.

"But do you have to kill him for that silly reason." Archmage Karlain said in a mocked tone.

Niko shot him a very dark look "I dare to say that again and mock what is between my love and me I will end you just like I ended that fucking flying lizard." Niko threatened.

"You dare to speak to me in a disrespectful manner this little girl." Archmage Karlain said as he was not pleased "I am a member Tirin tor council, you should be respectful to…" He was about to finish his words.

Niko snored "bullshit, I don't care you and your council." She said as she stood up, she removed the enchantment on the handcuffed and snapped them, the handcuffs broke and fell down on the floor then Niko placed her hands on bars and spread them.

Niko stepped out the cage as her form changed, she stood there in her devil form, Niko's devil form caused people to flee the place. Niko shook herself and spread her wings for a bit "you pathetic mortals." She said as she flew up and went where Jaina was standing, she landed next to her "you think your magical cage and your handcuffs could hold me in." she added as she saw few mages prepared spells.

Niko chuckled as the spells were fired at her, Niko wrapped her wings around herself and Jaina to protect both of them from spells, the smoke covered where Niko and Jaina were.

"Did we get her?" One of the mages asked.

"I don't know." Another mage said.

Kadgar and the rest of council waited to see if that monstrous thing is dead or not, they knew the mages could hurt or worse kill Jaina in process.

Then few spells came out from the smoke and hit the mages, they all flew back and landed on the ground, they were all out cold.

"By light." Khadgar looked to see the smoke clear and Niko in her devil form stood there without anything harm, next to her was Jaina also was unharmed.

The members of council were about to cast spells but then they all got bind by binding spells even Khadgar was bind by a binding spell.

"Save your mana, you can not hurt me or kill me," Niko said as she shifted back to her normal form.

"What are you?" Khadgar asked.

"A force that none of you should mess up with." Niko said as she took Jaina's hand "and I suggest you stay clear my path as well my lover or." She added as eyed all the archmages "face my wrath." She finished what she said as her aura flared to life, Niko's aura was overwhelming for Khadgar and the rest of council.

"Are you here to plan to destroy Azeroth?" Archmage Khadgar asked.

Niko shook her head "no, I have no interest in doing that." She answered, "I merely want to live my life in peace and sharing it with someone that loves me and I love her back." She added, "so I advice to leave my love and I be." She said before she teleported herself and Jaina back but before she did that, she did cast a spell to create a kind of loop to overthrow anyone trying to track her and Jaina.

Once Niko and Jaina teleported away; the archmages were free from binding spells that gone just after Niko and Jaina teleported away.

The archmages were about to prepare to go after Niko and Jaina and figure out where they were, they thought that a spell was placed on Jaina and Niko was a monster who controlled Jaina.

"You don't need to go after Niko and Jaina." A female voice came to them.

Khadgar looked to see Chromie "that girl could be planning to destroy Azeroth and lady Proudmoore is in danger." She said.

"No.," the gnome said as she smiled "Niko is a being that born in Azeroth long time ago, she lives alone till Jaina appears in her life." She added "and before you accused Niko that she bewitched Jaina, she didn't…. Jaina is with Niko in her free will." She told the humans.

"What about Archmage Kalechgose? She killed him." Archmage Karlain said as he was not happy about what happened earlier.

"Was it true that Archmage Kalecgose did kidnap Jaina?" Modera asked.

Chromie looked at them "yes he did kidnap Jaina as Niko said." She said, "he also was killed by Niko over him trying to force Jaina." She added.

"So that girl was not lying." Archmage Kadgar said as he looked at the female gnome.

Chromie looked at him but instead of answering, she showed him the truth before she dismissed the glass hour " I will leave now, I came here to show you the truth." With that, she went back to where she came from.

It has been several hours since Niko and Jaina returned from Dalaran but none of the two spoke. Jaina watched every move of Niko who was moving in the bedroom when she came out and went to the bathroom and took a bath.

Jaina sighed as she felt upset over what happened on the court, she didn't notice that Niko came out, Niko then picked her up that snapped Jaina out of her thought "Niko." She said as she looked at her "I …what are you doing?" she asked.

"I forget to take someone with me." Niko grinned as she walked to the bathroom "do you think I will take a bath alone?" she asked as she started to removed her own clothes then Jaina.

Jaina blushed "are you serious?" she asked.

"I am." Niko said as she smiled "oh before you even think of blaming yourself." She came closer "don't." she picked her up and got in the bath tube that fit four in it.

Later on; the two were cuddling together on the couch as they enjoyed their closeness, they also enjoyed tea together.

"Niko," Jaina called.

"Yes?" Niko looked at her lover.

"About what you said at court." Jaina said "did you meant it?" she asked.

Niko smiled and nodded "yes I did, every single word was true." She said as she kissed her lover's cheek. Jaina blushed but snuggled close to Niko that made Niko's smile widen.

"Niko, did you have to do that before we leave." Jaina said "was it necessary?" she asked.

Niko nodded "yes." She said, "fear is the best weapon that will make others learn not to mess up with you." She told her before she rested her head against Jaina's breasts and nuzzled.

Jaina giggled as she hugged Niko "you are one of your kind Niko." She said as enjoyed her lover. Niko muttered something which made Jaina smiled "you sure wanting to keep your face bury there?" she asked.

Niko lifted her face a bit and looked at her "do you want me to do something to make that beautiful face of yours go red as a tomato?" she asked.

"by Light Niko that is embarrassing." Jaina stunned as she looked down at the girl and blushed darkly.

Niko giggled as she looked at her lover's red face "also you loudest screamer on the bed." She teased.

"Niko." Jaina blushed darkly as she covered her red face with her hands.

"What? I was not lying." Niko said as she placed her hands on her lover's wrist "why you hide your beautiful face my treasure." She said as she gently removed them and kissed Jaina on lips.

The rest of day was spent on the couch as Niko was flirting her lover who blushing darkly before the two went to bed and start making out in there.

The next morning; after the lovers got out the bed and cleaned up, they had breakfast together then Niko went to check if they have any letter, Niko found a scroll and took it in, she saw it, it was from Dalaran.

Niko returned back to the cabin and sat on the couch and started to read the scroll it was apologizing from the archmage Khadgar and kirin tour council. Jaina came out of her lab and saw Niko reading a scroll, she went and sat next to her lover "Niko?" she called out.

Niko smiled "don't worry it's a letter from Dalaran." She said.

"And?" Jaina looked worried.

"And they are apologizing for misunderstanding that happened over the court." Niko said, "also they are requesting our help in future." She added.

"I am glad it is over," Jaina said as she snuggled.

Niko nodded "yes it is over." She said as she put rolled the scroll and put it on the table before she snuggled against Jaina "so, anything you want to do?" she asked.

Jaina shook her head "no, I just one to stay on the couch with you." She said. Niko giggled "as you wish my lady." She said as the two relaxed awhile staying on the couch.

The End…..

Final note: Well this story originally planned to be 9 chapters but I decide chapter 9 of In love with dark being will chapter 1 next story. Yes, there is a third story about the dark being however it will take time till I figure out what I will do in story 3 about the dark being till then take care and I hope you enjoy both stories The Dark being and In love with the dark being.


End file.
